A Jedi's Love
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Both Anakin and Padme knew that it was love at first sight when they met each other at the Jedi Temple. And it was because of them that the Council began seeing that it was right thing for a Jedi to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_The bright sun light came through the windows, and lit up the room which is would have been dimly lit without it. _

_Padme stood next to the huge desk watching her Jedi Nursery keeper, as she was going through Padme's data pad to make sure that every thing was in order before she could leave the nursery, the door opened and young girl, who just became a Padawan six months ago, came up to the desk and stood there until the elderly lady was finishing updating Padme's information, on the data pad._

_" You call of me Mistress Babes?" the young Padawan asked as she just stood there and watched the elderly lady and looked at the small child standing next her._

_" Awe yes Padawan Jasmyne, I need for you to show Youngling Padme to her new dorms and here is her paper work." Master Babes said handing the young Padawan the data table._

_" Yes Master, hello you must be Youngling Padme it's nice to meet you, ok please follow me and I'll take you to your new rooms." Padawan Jasmyne looked down at Padme as she held out her hand to the little girl._

_" Now you be the good girl like I know you are, and I'm really going to miss you Padme and May The Force Be With You, Youngling." Master Babes said as she got up from her chair, bent down to the little girl, and gave her a hug goodbye._

_" I will I promise, I'm going to miss you to Mistress Babes." Padme hugged her nursery Master, before pulling away and wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek._

_Padme took the young Padawan's hand and they began to walk out of the nursery, but Padme kept looking back, and began wondering if she really should follow this person, and not really sure where they were going._

_" Well it says you are going to be the member of the Bear Clan, which I used to be in right up until six months ago. You know what your very lucky too, because only a select few get to have the Grand Jedi Master Yoda as their head Master, and will also be taught by him too." Padawan Jasmyne was telling Padme as they came up to the turbo-lifts._

_" Wow, the Grand Jedi Master Yoda will be teaching me, then I feel very honor." Padme said with a huge smile on her face._

_" There a many Clans that Initiates will be put into, yours is the Bear Clan, which means, you are brave and no enemy is too fearsome for you, and to defeat. Ok here is the floor that all the Initiates are on normally twenty to forty at a time. Like I said before there are many Clans but I can only remember a few and they are Dragon, Katarn, Bergruufta, Squall and Heliost and there are about ten to twenty Initiates in each clan." Padawan Jasmyne said just before the turbo-lift stopped and they stepped off the lift._

_" So which room is going to be mine and which dorms belong to the what clans?" Padme asked as they turned to the left and began walking down the hallway._

_" There are six clans on this side four refreshers, two for the males and two for the females, and on the right side of the hall, when we got off the turbo-lift, there are seven clans, and also for refreshers. Now as to what clan dorm rooms are located I can't remember, but the six that are on your side of the hallway are Bear, Boma, Thranta, Tra'con, Dragon and Wolf. They are arranged as three on each side of the hallway, with the two refreshers in between the dorm rooms, and the same goes for the right side of the hallway." Padawan Jasmyne pointed to each room on either side of them as they walked down the hallway._

_" Wow, but isn't the other side a little off?" Padme asked looking somewhat confused._

_" Well not really um... you know that door that was right in front of us when we got off the lift well that was one of the Clan dorm rooms." Padawan Jasmyne said as they came up to the last room on the right hand side of the hallway._

_Padawan Jasmyne knocked on the door, and stood there waiting for the door to open up so they could enter the room._

_" Welcome back Padawan Jasmyne, Oh I see that you have brought us our newest Jedi Initiate, please come in." the elder Jedi Knight motion for them to come into the room._

_" Yes Master, this is Youngling Padme and here is her information pad. Well I better get going I have history class in ten minutes." Padawan Jasmyne handed the elder lady the data pad just as the second period class bell rang._

_" Thank you Padawan, and yes we don't want you to be late, and Youngling Padme please come with me and I'll show you to your sleeping mat. I'm Jedi Knight Carah." Jedi Knight Carah held out her hand to the young girl._

_Padme took Carah's hand and she let the older lady lead her into the other room where there were twenty sleeping mats set up for the Initiates to sleep in._

_" Ok this one will be your sleeping mat, and this is your bunk mate Luna, Luna this is Padme. Luna is from Alderaan and Padme is from Naboo. Well I have to go and enter Padme's information in our Clan database. So you two can either sleep or play in the playroom, which is right through those doors." Jedi Knight Carah said giving the two young girls a smile before leaving them alone in their room._

_" So Padme do you have any family?" Luna asked as she watched Padme go over to her mat._

_" Yes, I have two older sisters, so do you have any siblings?" Padme put her small bag down on her sleeping mat._

_" I too have an older sibling, but I have brother, who is the First Chairman and Viceroy of Alderaan." Luna said as she began yawning._

_" One of my sisters at the moment is working in the Legislative Youth Program." Padme laid down on her sleeping mat._

_" Wow, so she is studying to be in politics too. My whole family is in politics, they we're born into it. My family is the Ruling House of Alderaan." Luna said making a face like she really didn't like that to much._

_" Wow your family is Royalty then." Padme said._

_" Yeah, my mother is the Queen of Alderaan, oh can you do me a huge favorite, please don't let any of our other Clan mates know, because I really don't want to be call Princess or treated like one?" Luna said._

_" Sure I promise I won't say a word to the others, so what's your brother's name?" Padme asked as she started to yawning._

_" His name is Bail Prestor Organa, what is your sister's name?" Luna asked._

_" Her name is Amidala and then my oldest sister's name is Sola, who just got married last year." Padme said yawning again._

_" Oh yeah I forgot I have three older sisters too, they are Rouge, Ally and Tia. Well I don't know about you but I'm going to take my nap now?" Luna covered herself up._

_Padme just nodded her head before falling asleep too._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Padme was just waking up when the first morning bells began to ring._

_" Hey Padme, I was wondering when the last two people will be here today?" Luna asked sitting up on her sleeping mat._

_" I thought I over heard Master Yoda tell Mistress Carah that they should be here after lunch today." Padme sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes._

_" I wonder who they are, I'm hoping that they are both girls, and here they are from." Luna threw her covers off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the sleeping mat._

_" Good morning Younglings, it's time to get up and going. Padme and Luna get to the refresher now." Jedi Knight Carah said coming into the room._

_" Yes Mistress." the two girls said before getting out off their sleeping mats and heading for the refreshers._

_After coming back from the refreshers, the two girls got dress and they met up with the seven other Clan Mates and followed Jedi Knight Carah down to the dining hall._

_" Hey I'm Mari Amithest and this is Ashla." one of the Clan Mates came to the table that Padme and Luna was sitting at._

_" Hey I'm Padme and it's very nice to meet you both." Padme said smiling at her two new Clan Mates._

_" And am Luna." Luna said opening up her drink box._

_" Ashla you're a Togruta correct?" Padme asked the young girl who sat across from her._

_" Yes, I am, you are good at telling your different species." Ashla said as she smiled because she was glad that she didn't have to tell someone who she was._

_" One of my friends from the nursery was a Togruta, before she became a Jedi Initiate last year, she is in the Tra'con Clan." Padme opened up her milk bottle._

_" Padme, Luna where are you two from, and sorry that we didn't meet you yesterday, but I got here early this morning." Mari Amithest said eating some of her breakfast._

_" I'm from Alderaan." Luna said eating her mush._

_" Cool I heard that it's a very beautiful planet." Mari Amithest took a sip of her juice._

_" I'm from Naboo." Padme said._

_" Naboo, I never heard of Naboo, is it in the Core Region." Mari Amithest asked._

_" No Naboo is in the Mid Rim, in the Chommell Sector." Padme said as she began eating her mush._

_" Hey can we sit here?" a boy asked as he and the rest of the Clan Mates came up to the table._

_" Sure." the three girls said and nodded to the empty seats that was around the table._

_They all learned that the other names of the Clam Mates are Bobby, J.K., Burtola, Chian, Jempa and Liam. They all sat around the table telling everyone a little about one another._

_Before they knew it, the breakfast bell started to ring as to let them know that their breakfast time was over, and that it was time for meditation._

_" Ok Younglings it's meditation time over and now it's story time so come into the study room and have a seat." Jedi Knight Carah called out as she came into the room two hours later._

_The children got off their sleeping mats and headed into the main room in a rush so that way the can get the two best seats right next to Jedi Knight Carah._

_It was thirty minutes after the last story the lunch bell began to ring._

_" Ok everyone line up and head down to the dining hall quietly and quickly." Jedi Knight Carah said putting the story pad down and standing up from her chair._

_" Yes Mistress." the children said together._

_They got up from their seats and lined up so that they could follow their instructor out of their dorm room and headed down to the dining hall._

_" So I heard that we are getting two more people, and they are going to be here after lunch." Bobby said as he watched Master Yoda come over to Jedi Knight Carah and began talking to her._

_" Yeah we already know that Bobby, I just wonder what they are talking about." Luna was also watching the two adults._

_" He is letting Jedi Carah know that the two new Initiates are here and that they are waiting for us in the hanger bay." Padme said looking up from her lunch and glanced over to the adults._

_" How do you know what they are saying?" Luna asked as she turned and looked over to Padme._

_" Um... well that is something that I can do... I can hear their voices so I know what they are talking about." Padme looked around the table and saw everyone looking at her in total shock, but the one thing she didn't tell them is that she can also read minds._

_" Wow, I wish I could do that." Bobby said just before Jedi Knight Carah came over to the table and looking at the children that were sitting around the table._

_" Ok listen up Younglings we need to finish up here and head over to the hanger bay, because we are going to be picking up our last two Initiates, so please put your trays up and then follow me please." Jedi Knight Carah said before turning away from the table and head back next to Yoda._

_" Hey guys can you do me one thing, please don't let the adults know that I can hear their conversations, and I can tell you guys what they are saying and what is going on too." Padme asked they got up from the table and began heading for the trashcans and the conveyer that took the dishes to the washer._

_" We promise." the small group said together._

_They lined up and followed Jedi Knight Carah down to the hanger bay. Jedi Knight Carah motion for the group to stay back before she headed up the ramp way._

_" Mistress Carah, I have the two Younglings for you, Gwyn, Rayn Mistress Carah is here for you." the young pilot called out to the two children that were standing in the main lounge of the ship._

_The two young children came up behind the young pilot and they to the entrance of the hatch way of the ship._

_" Well hello there, I'm Mistress Carah and all the other Younglings behind me are your new Clan Mates, and we are here to welcome you to Coruscant and to the Jedi Temple." Jedi Knight Carah said as she held out her hands to the two children._

_The two children took a hold of her hands and she lead them down the ramp and over to the small group of children that was waiting for them._

_" Everyone I would like to introduce you all to Gwyn and Rayn, and Rayn and Gwyn this is Mari Amithest, Ashla, Bobby, J.K Burtola, Chian, Jempa, Liam, Padme and Luna. They are your Clan Mates. Well I guess it's time to head back to the dorm rooms and Meditate, or unless you two haven't eaten lunch yet?" Jedi Knight Carah asked after she had introduced everyone to the new Clan Mates._

_" We have already eaten Mistress Carah." Gwyn said as she nodded her head to everyone._

_" Ok then lets go to our dorms, oh Captain can you please follow us to the dorms with their bags." Jedi Knight Carah asked the young pilot before leading the children to their dorms._

_When they got back to the room, instead of meditating Jedi Knight Carah had them all lay down for their naps._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_" Good morning Younglings it's time to get up and start getting ready for your first day of classes." Jedi Knight Carah said coming into the sleeping area of the dorm._

_The small group sat up and began to wake up, getting off their sleeping mats the kids got their stuff together and lined up. They followed Jedi Knight Carah to the refreshers._

_" Ok I will be right here, you guys need to shower and brush your teeth before we can head to the Quarter Master." Jedi Knight Carah said as she stopped in the hallway between both refreshers._

_" Yes Mistress." The Younglings said before they departed, the boys went into the males refresher and the girls in the females refresher._

_Twenty minutes later, all the Younglings came out of the refreshers and lined up again before heading back to their dorm room._

_" Ok put your things up and dress then line back up." Jedi Knight Carah told the Younglings as they walked back into their room._

_" Yes Mistress." The Younglings said together again._

_Once they were dressed and lined up Jedi Knight Carah lead them out of the dorm and down the hallway to the turbo-lift, and standing at the turbo-lift was the Wolf Clan._

_" Knight Carah it's so nice to see you this morning, I take it that you are and your new Younglings are heading to the Quarter Master too." the clan Mistress said as her Younglings was standing behind her._

_" Morning Master Hunanna. Yes we are getting our clothes today so that way they have them ready for classes today." Jedi Knight Carah said giving her friend a welcoming smile._

_" Maybe when we get them in their classes would you like to get something to eat?" Master Hunanna asked as the doors for the lift opened up and some older Younglings came off._

_" Masters." the older Younglings said bowing their heads to the adults._

_" Younglings." the two adults said together._

_" Ok Youngling please step inside the lift." Master Hunanna said as she herded her Younglings on the lift._

_After the Wolf, clan was on board then Bear clan got on and then the two clans headed straight for the Quarter Master's so he can hand out their clothes._

_" Good morning everyone I do have all your outfits waiting right here for you all, so when I call your name please come up here and get your bundle of clothes." The Quarter Master said as he looked at the two group of Younglings standing in front of him._

_Twenty minutes later, everyone had their clothes and was heading back to their dorms so that way they can get dress for the day._

_Once in the dorm they all got dressed and went back into the main room of the dorm room._

_" Ok, good you Younglings look wonderful. We have ten minutes before going to breakfast, I just want to make sure that you all know about your clans, and your outfits, so do any of you have any questions." Jedi Knight Carah said as she looked around at the children standing in front of her._

_" Yes Mistress, I do have a question, um... why do all of the people keep calling us Younglings." Gwyn asked._

_" All of you will be known as Younglings not only by the students, but also by your instructors. With this take pride in your new rank, for you are now Jedi Initiates. Also from this moment on you all will not face your challenges alone. That's because you guys are now assigned a family so you can think of yourselves as on huge family, and this family will surround you from the moment the sunstone wakes to the very moment you drift off to sleep on your mat. The most important rule to remember is that you must never feel like an outsider, and if you want to change clans has to be an assignment requests to alternate clans can be taking only after the most serious meditation. These people standing beside you are your colleagues in the Force; they will be closer than any brother or sister." Jedi Knight said as she looked at each and every one of the children standing in front of her._

_" But Mistress, I thought we aren't to have any family type of attachments?" Bobby asked._

_" True, but this kind is more as friend." Jedi Knight Carah said as she was trying to find an easier way to explain the difference between the two but couldn't which made her began to think about this part of the Jedi Code._

_" How long will be in the Clan?" Bobby asked again._

_" You will be in this Clan until you are chosen as a Padawan Learner, which means you will sleep, eat, train and grow with this Clan. It's here that you will never forget the bonds you make here." Jedi Knight Carah said._

_" When do we get new clothes?" Liam asked._

_" You will be getting new clothes when you start out growing them, and talking about clothes your attire and comportment is very important now. our dress is the very essentially that of a Jedi Padawan, Knight or Master. Your guys have everything but the robe. And when you walk outside of the Temple people will approach you looking for wisdom, then there will be others who will beg you to fight their enemies for them and of course there will be a few who will attack you and try to kill you too." Jedi Knight Carah said and then saw a shock and some fear come across the Younglings' faces._

_" Mistress why would they want to do that for?" J.K. asked._

_" Well there are some people who don't like the Jedi, and that's because they think that we are Wizards or Witches and because of that they are mostly scared of us." Jedi Knight said as she was doing her best to calm the fear of the children._

_" I believe those are very wrong about us." Luna said with a snort._

_" Yes that is correct Youngling Luna, Ok now back to your clothes, now they will define who you are and your rank in the Jedi Order, so wear it well and wear it with pride._

_There are a few rules that you must follow about taking care of your new clothes, first rule is at night you will fold it and place it at the foot of your mat. The second rule is if you sweat in it at your physical classes then you must clean it. The third rule is for you boots and if they are scuffed them polish them, and you will polish them yourself, NO DROIDS. The forth rule is if they are dirty or wrinkled you will get reprimand from me, and every night before you can go to bed I will make an inspection. And the last rule is remember that being a Jedi also means looking the part. Ok now it's time for breakfast then afterwards report back here and I will take you all to your first class." Jedi Knight Carah said._

_" Yes Mistress." the children said together._

_" Ok, new house rule, when we are in our dorm together like this you all may call me Carah, but when we are in front of other Jedi then you must call me Mistress Carah." Carah asked and all the children nodded their heads._

_They all left the dorm room and headed down to the dining hall for breakfast._

_" I wonder what are first class is going to be like?" Mari Amithest said as she grabbed her juice box._

_" I don't know but it will tells us more about being a Jedi." Padme said also grabbing a juice box._

_" Well I can't wait until we get lightsabers." Rayn said._

_" You know there is more to being a Jedi than using a lightsaber Rayn." Padme said as they sat down at their table._

_" Yeah I know, but it still looks cool." Rayn took a seat next to Padme._

_Thirty minutes later, they were back in their dorm room getting ready for their first Jedi class._

_Jedi Knight Carah took them down to the classroom and the one that belonged to the Jedi Seer Sabla-Mandibu. _

_" Master here are your new Younglings." Carah said as she and the children came into the room._

_" Awe... thank you Jedi Knight Carah, welcome Younglings, please have a seat and don't worry Younglings Jedi Knight Carah will stay here for the first couple of days to make sure that you are comiable in your class, and to make sure that you know your way back to your dorm rooms and to your classes too." Master Sabla-Mandibu said nodding over to Carah._

_" Ok Younglings find your seats quickly." Carah said to the children and they did as she asked them to do._

_" Ok first things first I will hand out our data tables, and at the end of the class please hand them over to Jedi Knight Carah, she will keep them for you, and give them to you before your class. I don't know if you were told what your classes are going to be so please listen up._

_In mornings, you will have Force instructions, then in mid-day, you will have your history and Politics, then in the afternoon your classes will be physical training; and in addition to your classes, you all must engage in five mandatory meditation sessions each day. Now with that said lets learn about the Three Pillars of the Jedi." Master Sabla-Mandibu said._

_Each student took their data tablets from Carah and found the record button and hitting it so that way they can record their class._

_There was a beeping sound and the children turned and looked over to Carah as she looked down and saw that it was her Com-link._

_" Excuse me for a few, I'll be right back when class ends so I can take the Younglings back to their dorm rooms." Carah said before leaving the room._

_" Ok, There are Three Pillars of the Jedi and we will learn each one of them, and they are The Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline. Today we will be learning about the first Pillar._

_Ok the first Pillar is what we call the Force. Do you know that the Force is an energy field that is created by all living things. The Force is bigger than all of us, but it can express itself in two aspects and they are the Living Force and the Unifying Force. So can you tell me what you believe what the Living Force is, Padme?" Master Sabla-Mandibu asked Padme._

_" Um... what I believe the Living Force is the life energy that is around us and the plants and animals." Padme said as she was trying to remember what the stuff that she had heard from the older students and Jedi._

_" That is correct, ok what about the Unifying Force Gwyn?" the Jedi Seer asked Gwyn._

_" Um... I was taught that the Unifying Force are the Stars and Galaxies." Gwyn answered._

_" Correct, and it is also the rippling surface of space and time too. It's also the voice that whispers your destiny, and makes no mistake - the Force does have a will." Master Sabla-Mandibu said._

_Before the class was over, she went on to them about the dark side and the using Control Abilities of the Force. Which are Tutaminis, Curato-Salva and Altus._

_The bell rang and Carah showed back up just in time to take the Younglings back to the dorm rooms and for meditation before going to lunch._

_And after a very long day of classes each child climbed into his and her sleeping mats and falling sound asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_A lot has happen since the Pod race, which happen over a year ago, well it seems that the person who Cliegg had fallen in love with was none other than Shmi Skywalker, and it was Owen who tricked Watto into selling Shmi and Anakin to him who was really working for Cliegg. He's been trying for a year to free them from Watto. Nevertheless, without any success. Guess Owen had put in a higher bid for them than Cliegg. _

_Well today is a very big day at the Lars homestead, because today is the day when Cliegg is to put in the paperwork on Shmi and Anakin in showing that they are free from slavery._

_" Come one everyone up we have to get going to the register's office and get all this paper work in on time before they close." Cliegg called out waking everyone in the house up._

_" Ok, ok I'm up." Owen grumbled as he got out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair._

_" Me too, why the rush father ... we still have three days before the deadline anyway unless ... Oh my gods are you planning to do what I think you are planning." Padme said coming into the living room and seeing her father dressed in his best clothes too._

_" No ... it's not what you are thinking, and I know we still have three days but it will take that long to move them here." Cliegg said as he went over to the kitchen and poured himself some Caf._

_" I see ... and where are they going to sleep ... there is only one room left, so I guess I'll have to get the guest room ready for both of them?" Padme said missing the look that came across her father's face as she headed back to her room._

_" What's wrong with you sis?" Owen asked as he saw a confused look on his baby sister's face._

_" Um ... what ... oh nothing I was just thinking is all ... do you think that dad is planning on marrying Shmi ... that's why he is in such a hurry to turn in the paperwork on her and Anakin." Padme said as she stood there looking at Owen as he was putting on his boots._

_" You know I didn't think about that, but I don't think he will marry her so quickly, he has to give them time to adjust to living out here on a moisture farm." Owen said as he stood up and started for the door._

_" I know, and I was also wondering were they were going to sleep at too, I know Shmi is going to have the guest room but I believe you and Anakin will be sharing a room." Padme said with a giggle, before she headed off to her room; to get ready to leave for Bestine, the capital of Tatooine._

_" And what do you mean that Anakin and I will be sharing a room, I thought dad was converting the other outer building into a small house for them?" Owen said as came to Padme's room._

_" I thought so too, but so far he hasn't done anything to that building yet." Padme said before going over to the door and shutting it so that way she could get dress._

_" Well maybe he is waiting until they move here." Owen said as he stood in hallway and talking to Padme through her bedroom door._

_" What are doing Owen?" Cliegg said as he saw his son talking to the bedroom door._

_" Oh ... um ... am talking to Padme who is in there getting dress." Owen said as he blushed as his father busted him._

_" Ok, tell her to hurry up because we need to get going, because we still need to pick up both Anakin and Shmi before we head over to Bestine." Cliegg said before turning around and headed back to the living area._

_" Come on Padme we need to get going." Owen said before turning away from the door and headed down the hallway._

_" Ok I'm coming now." Padme called out coming out of her bedroom._

_Walking down the hallway; and in to the living room only to find both her bother and father waiting for her._

_" Now that we are ready let's getting going before it gets any hotter outside." Cliegg said as he led his two children to the waiting speeder that was outside the house._

_They all got into the speeder and Cliegg took them over to Mos Espa to pick up Shmi and Anakin._

_Once they entered Mos Espa, they made there way over to the slave housings and Cliegg got out of the speeder.  
" Hey Cliegg, Padme and Owen please come in I'm waiting for Anakin to finish getting dress, over slept this morning because he was up last night from a nightmare." Shmi said as she answered the door and let the small group in the house, which had boxes stacked neatly around the room._

_" Sorry to hear about that, hello Anakin you ready to go to Bestine with us?" Cliegg said as Anakin came into the room._

_" Hello ... um ... yes sir I'm ready to go." Anakin said with a small yawn before he smiled at Padme._

_The small group left the building, got into the speeder, and headed off for the Capital of Tatooine._

_Two hours later, they were walking into the federal building and making their way up to the human resources to have the freedom papers for Shmi and Anakin filed._

_" Good afternoon how can I help you?" the lady behind the glass window asked as Cliegg stepped up to the window._

_" Good afternoon ... yes ... I would like to file this papers of ownership from Watto to Cliegg Lars, and I would like to also file separate papers to show that these two people are now free from slavery." Cliegg said as he handed the lady the two separate papers._

_" Ok lets start with the first one first the transfer of ownership." the lady said as she took the paper that was the transfer of ownership from Watto to Cliegg._

_Five minutes later the lady was signing the paper work and notarizing too, before handing Cliegg a copy of the ownership papers._

_" Ok now the paper work on the freedom of Shmi and Anakin Skywalker." the lady said as she nodded over to the Shmi and Anakin._

_Ten minutes later, she was handing over the papers over to the small group so that way everyone can sign the papers, Owen and Padme signed as witness, and Cliegg signed as owner giving the Skywalkers their freedom. Shmi and Anakin signing it as free people._

_" Ok it will take a month to two for the paperwork to be made legalized because the judge still needs to sign it and at the moment he is off planet and wont be back in about three weeks, but I can give you a temporary paperwork until the real ones come to you." the lady said taking the real paper work; and making copies._

_" Sure that sounds great." Cliegg said as he nodded to the lady and waited until she finished processing the paperwork._

_Ten minutes later, everyone was walking out of the building with two new free people._

_" When we get back to the house I will disarm the transmitters and get rid of the remote too. Now all we have to do is pack up the trailer that while be at your place in about thirty minutes and take you both to your new home." Cliegg said as everyone got into the speeder and he drove them back to Mos Espa._

_They got back to the slave quarters and sure enough the trailer was there and the small group began to put things into the trailer._

_As they were putting things in the trailer Kitster and Amee came over and they even started to help move the Skywalkers out of their old house, and they even went with them to the Lars's house and helped Shmi and Anakin move into their new home._

_" And this place here is your we can fix it up any way you like it." Cliegg said as they pulled up to the homestead._

_" Thank you, Cliegg." Shmi said as she had a smile on her face and tears began to well in her eyes because in the first time in long time, she felt like she and Anakin belonged to a real family._

_" But tonight the both of you can stay with us, or as long as you like as we get the other place set up for you both." Cliegg said as he got out of the speeder, helped Shmi out of the speeder, and showed her the smaller outer building._

_" This place is lovely." she said as they stepped inside the smaller house._

_" This place was going to be my sister's house but she and her husband moved and he took her off planet now." Cliegg said as he showed her around the small two bedroom house._

_" This place is perfect for Anakin and myself." Shmi said as they walked around the house looking at both rooms._

_" Ok well lets move your stuff in and then we can start cleaning up this place and help you both move in." Cliegg said as they started unpacking the trailer and moving the things into the house._

_Padme came out with drinks and sandwiches that she made while everyone was working in moving the Skywalkers into their new home, and she had also set up the sleeping pallet for Anakin in Owen's room and made sure the guest room had clean bedding for Shmi._

_Two hours later, they had everything moved in, Owen took the trailer, and Kitster and Amee back to Mos Espa._

_Two hours after dinner everyone was heading off to bed as Cliegg began to shut down the power for the night._

_" Night Padme, and it's good to see you again." Anakin said as she walked passed Owen's room on her way to her room._

_" Night Anakin and its good to see you again too, hope that you have pleasant dreams tonight and if you need anything just let me or Owen know and we can help you ok." Padme said as she left the room and made it to her bedroom._

_Once inside her room she shut the door got undress, put on her nightclothes before climbing into bed and falling sound asleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_(Five Years later)_

_" It sucks that Master Qui-Gon is dead, um... hey Padme are you doing ok?" Luna said sitting down at the dining hall table._

_" Yeah I know, and he died on Naboo helping my people and sister." Padme said as a tear rolled down her cheek._

_" How is your sister, and you did go with Masters Yoda and Windu to his funeral." Luna opened up her water bottle._

_" Yeah but I was there mostly for my family." Padme said as the newly Jedi Knight Obi-Wan came into the dining hall, but he was also now a Master because he has a Padawan Learner._

_" How in the world did he get to be a Padawan Learner, when he's never been a Jedi Initiate like us." Rayn said with a hint of jealousy in his voice._

_" Haven't you heard, he is the Chosen One, well I'm going back to the dorm I'll see you guys in class." Padme gathered up her stuff and threw the trash away._

_As Padme walked out of the door, she looked over to Obi-Wan and the new Padawan and she just gave them smiled in which they smiled back before she exited the room._

_The bell for the last class rang for the day._

_Padme walked into the room, finding her seat, and sat down._

_The instructor came in followed by the new Padawan Learner._

_" Good afternoon Younglings, I would like to introduced you all to our new class mate, this is Anakin Skywalker and he is from Tatooine, you can have a seat next to Padme." Master Bowspritz, who is the Temple's Biologist._

_Anakin nodded and slowly walked over to the girl that he remembered seeing at Master Qui-Gon's funeral on Naboo._

_" Hello and welcome to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple, my name is Padme, and if you have any questions or need any thing you can ask me." Padme said as Anakin sat down beside her._

_" Hello and thank you, I'm Anakin. Didn't I see you at Master Qui-Gon's funeral?" Anakin asked a he took out his data tablet._

_" Yes you saw me there, and I was the only Jedi Initiate there too, and the only reason was because of my family and mostly because of my sister." Padme said taking out her data tablet and putting it onto the desk._

_" Thanks, your sister isn't she the Queen of Naboo?" Anakin said as the late bell rang._

_" Yes Amidala is my sister." Padme said as Rayn came into the room and he glared at Anakin._

_" What's his problem?" Anakin asked as Rayn walked pass them, and going to his seat across the room._

_" Who knows." was all Padme said as class began to start._

_" Good morning, for of you who were late comers we have a new student, Anakin Skywalker from Tatooine. Ok this afternoon we are going to talk about Galactic Bestiary. As Jedi you will discover an infinite variety of life-forms that make up the universal energy field, and all of them are worthy of a Jedi's protection, some maybe when you became a Jedi Knight you will find most of the since under Jedi Consulars and yo will about what they do when you are Padawans now back to the Bests of the Galaxy. Most bests do speak, if only among their own kind, and communicating in their tongue is a talent you can Master._

_Creatures can be found anywhere and here are a few example that I got from the Archives, and you can find these creatures and many more there._

_Amid the towering ice crystals of Mygeeto, you can find pertagqus candus Mygeetan white worms- coiled in caves where their skin absorbs geothermal heat from the planet's core and convert it to food energy._

_On the jungle world of Troiken hosts the indictidile, a spiked insect that curls into a ball and impales it's pray by rolling wildly through the undergrowth._

_Then there is the Jodakan needler crab, and from the moon of Alchenaut, there are palm-sized furballs that I named O'cerrys._

_You will learn that other creatures can do many things with the Force._

_Well that is all for today, name an animal that can be found on your home planet, and have it down by the end of the week. You all have a great day." Master Bowspritz said as the bell began to ring._

_Everyone left the class rooms and began heading to their dorms._

_" Well I'll see you later Anakin." Padme said as she and Anakin walked out of the class room._

_" Ok, um... can I ask you something Padme?" Anakin asked as they were about to come up to Obi-Wan who was talking to Master Yoda._

_" Sure go ahead?" Padme said._

_" Um... could you help me get caught up in my classes?" Anakin asked._

_" Sure meet me in the Archives in an hour. Masters Yoda, Obi-Wan. I'll see you in an hour bye." Padme said bowing her head to the two Masters before getting onto the lift._

_Ten minutes later Padme was in the dorm room when, Carah, Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda came into the room._

_" Good Padme you are here, can you do Master Obi-Wan a favorite, could you show his Padawan to his classes and around the Temple and Anakin while Master Obi-Wan is gone your sleeping mat is next to Padme's." Carah said._

_" Um... sure, I was getting some things together to help Anakin catch up on his studies." Padme smiled at the people in front of her._

_" Ok well then everything will be fine Padme is one of our best students so your Padawan is in very good hands." Carah said with pride._

_The adults just nodded before leaving the room._

_" Well if you want to get started we better go, I have a better place that I go to away from the Archives and that's the Room of Thousand Fountains." Padme began to head out of the room._

_" Ok that sounds good." Anakin said as they walked pass the adults and out of the dorm._

_Two hours later, they stopped studying when the dinner bell rang._

_So getting up they headed for the dining hall and had dinner before going back to the dorm for Meditation._

_" Good night Anakin." Padme said before the lights went out._

_" Good night Padme and thanks." Anakin said before drifting off to sleep._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_" Good morning Younglings." Battlemaster Skarch Vaunk walked into the classroom._

_" Good morning Master Vaunk." the Younglings said together._

_" Before I hand you guys your training sabers you need to a quick introduction." Battlemaster Skarch Vaunk said as everyone sat down in a circle._

_" Master there is one person here who has a real lightsaber, shouldn't this person have to make their own?" Rayn said glaring straight at Anakin._

_" Really, Padawan Skywalker, I see that you have it with you." Master Vaunk turned and looked at Anakin._

_" Yes Master, my Master told me that a lightsaber is a Jedi's life, so never go anywhere without it." Anakin said looking the Battlemaster in the eyes as to almost dare him to try and take the saber away from him._

_" Very good young Padawan, Master Kenobi has taught you well, and he is correct the lightsaber is a Jedi's life and you have to have it with you at all times no matter what, but you didn't make yours correct." the Battlemaster asked._

_" No Master, it was given to me after the Battle of Naboo by Master Yoda, and if you are wondering if I know how to use it then yes I do, Master Obi-Wan has been teaching me the first Form of Combat." Anakin said as his hand went straight to the lightsaber._

_" Then I take it the saber belonged to Master Qui-Gon, but for this class I would like for you to use the training saber so that way you won't slice someone's limbs off." the Battlemaster nodded his head as he gave Anakin a smile._

_" Yes Master." Anakin bowed his head then gave Rayn a tryphium smile._

_" Ok the training sabers are standardized. It consists of a hilt and an activation stud, that when pressed will extend the blade. Based on the combatant's age and size, the size of the hilt and length of the blade will be variable. Ok inside the hilt is a crystal, lens and emitter matrix to focus the blade, and a power all to energize it. When you a Padawan and in one of your classes you will learn to disassemble and reassemble this saber, but for now and in this class you will simply learn how to use it." Master Vaunk said as he went over to the box, opened it up, and began to pass out the training sabers._

_" Master isn't the First Form of Combat is it the basic foundation and it is from this Form that the other Forms are created?" Anakin asked as the Battlemaster handed him the training saber._

_" Correct young Padawan. Ok the saber can also be used as a tool too. Such as the saber can be used as a shield that can intercept and deflect incoming blaster fire. It can also cut through bulkheads and hatchways. And it can even evaporate liquids and illuminate dark passageways." Master Vaunk said, as he looked straight at Anakin._

_" Cool." Rayn said as he held up his saber and looked at it with glee in his eyes._

_" Any way, there are seven forms of lightsaber combat, but as Jedi Initiates you will concentrate only on one Form, and that is Form I or Shii-Cho, which is the oldest of all forms and the first evolves from the ancient discipline of swordfighting._

_Form I teaches the basic moves of attack and perry. Focusing on the humanoid body's target zones: left side, right side, head and legs._

_During classes you will run velocities-which is a quick sequence of moves executed against an opponent until one of you concedes with a call " SOLAH!" Ok there are six fluid moves, Padawan Skywalker do you know these moves?" the Battlemaster asked._

_" Um... yes Master, I have been working on the moves." Anakin said as he looked over to Rayn and glared at him._

_" Ok then would you please come up here and show us." Master Vaunk said picking a practice sward himself._

_Anakin got up and bowed his head to Master Vaunk before activating his saber._

_It was five minutes later and there was a very surprise look on the Jedi Master's face when Anakin disarmed him._

_" Well very good young Padawan for your Master is teaching you well. Ok class now I will pair you off with one another and who shows the best skills will be Padawan Skywalker's sparring partner and that even goes on until you become a Jedi Knight." The Jedi Master said before he began pairing off the class._

_Twenty minutes later after watching the Younglings Master Vaunk made his list of who would work well together._

_" Ok Younglings, I now have a list of names of who are going to be working together so when I call your name please come up to the front of the class with your partner." the Master said as the class sat down on their seats._

_The only three students that were left sitting down on the floor and they were Rayn, Luna and Padme._

_" I would like to be his partner." Rayn said as he glared at Anakin._

_" You know the only reason why you want to be his partner is to show off, but we know he could kick your butt anyway." Luna said as she saw the glare in Rayn's eyes._

_" Whatever." was all he said._

_" Youngling Rayn please come up here." the Battlemaster said._

_" Oh yeah." Rayn said as he stood up._

_" And Youngling Luna please come up here now." the Master said as he knew what Rayn was thinking._

_Luna stood up and came over to the Jedi Master._

_" Ok Padme please come here too, you will be Padawan Skywalker's sparring partner and Luna and Rayn you two are together. Ok class you are dismiss and go clean up before you next class and Rayn a word of advice don't act cocky, I was about to let you spar with Padawan Skywalker until the display you did when you stood up, now you can leave." the Jedi Master warned Rayn._

_Rayn bowed his head before leaving the room as the Padawans were coming into the room for their class._

_The rest of the day Padme noticed that Rayn was quiet for the rest of the day and when she asked what was wrong he would say nothing was wrong, but she knew differently._

_" Padme can you help me with my history please?" Anakin asked coming up to her and the cubical that she was sitting in at the Archives._

_" Sure, what is it that you stuck on?" Padme said pausing her holo-cube._

_" The first part of history." Anakin saw that she was looking at the holo-cube of the Animals, and then he remember that he has two days to find the information about the animals on Tatooine._

_" Ok not a problem, I take it that you have a test with Master Yoda at the end of the week." Padme said as she could see a look that he forgot about their assignment in Science class._

_" Um... Yeah." was all he could say._

_" Here this is for you, these are all the animals on Tatooine, all you have to do is write up the report, well come on lets go to the Fountains." Padme said gathering up data stuff and handing Anakin the data chip that she made for him._

_" Thanks Padme." Anakin said taking the data chip from her._

_They leave the Archives and go to the Room of the Thousand Fountains to study. _

_And it was here that they both know then that this place would be more than a study place for them, it was place where they fell in love with each other._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_(4 years later)_

_" Good morning my sweet Younglings today is our last day together, for tomorrow you all will be taking the Initiate Trials, then moving on to be a Padawan Leaner in the next few days, but for now let's get ready for the day." Carah came into the room and walking up the children like she had been doing for the past eight years._

_" We are going to miss you too Carah." Padme said going over to Carah and giving her a hug._

_Then the others came up to their Dorm Master and giving her a hug._

_" Um... excuse me Mistress Carah." a voice came from behind the small group._

_" Master Obi-Wan, what can I do for you?" Carah turned around to face the person standing behind them._

_" I was hoping that I could speak with Youngling Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, as he looked straight at Padme._

_" Um... sure Padme." Carah nodded to Obi-Wan before turning to Padme._

_" Yes Mistress." Padme bowed her head before grabbing her robe from her sleeping mat._

_Padme followed Master Obi-Wan out of the sleeping area and went into Carah's office._

_" I'm not in any kind of trouble am I?" Padme asked looking at Obi-Wan and that when she saw that he was alone._

_" No your not in any trouble, but you can say my Padawan is, and I know that you two hang around together a lot so I was hoping that you knew where he might be." Obi-Wan asked Padme._

_" Um... lets see since he is taking the trials tomorrow so he might be studying for it." Padme said looking straight at Obi-Wan._

_" So do you know where this place could be?" Obi-Wan asked as Padme saw worried in the Jedi Master's eyes._

_" Well there is about four places goes to, and they are Memorial Hall, the Archives, the Gardens and Room of Thousand Fountains, but your best bet to find him is in the Room of Thousand Fountains, because that's where we go most of the time to study." Padme said as she tried to feel Anakin with the Force, and she felt him in the Room of Thousand Fountains._

_" Thank you Padme, I will let you get ready for today." Obi-Wan smiled at Padme before heading out of the office._

_Padme went back into the sleeping area, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the refresher._

_Once Padme was dress, she headed down to the dining hall and to find Anakin sitting at the table and yawning._

_" Hey Anakin." Padme said sitting down next to him._

_" Hey Padme, so are you ready for your trials?" Anakin asked as he began to yawning again._

_" Yeah am ready, um... did Obi-Wan find you earlier?" Padme opened up her juice._

_" Yeah he did, he found me in the Room of Thousand Fountains, I fell asleep while I was studying for the trials. I take it he came looking for me and the first person he came to was you." Anakin looked over to the table where Rayn was sitting at and he was staring at him._

_" Yeah he did stop by and asked me if I saw you or knew where you were so I told him that you could be studying and could be at four places." Padme said as she began eating her cereal._

_" Hey guys can I join you Rayn is being a butt head, I believe he is still jealous because you and Anakin are still hanging out with each other after all these years." Luna said as she put her food tray down on the table._

_" Sure you can join us, I told him that I think of him as a friend or a brother and that's all its going to be between us." Padme looked over to the table where Rayn was sitting with a small group of other Younglings so to be Padawans, and she just glared at him._

_" You know I could beat the crap out of him if you want me to Padme." Anakin also glared at Rayn._

_" No Ani its ok, well it's time for me to meditate so I'll see you in class, in about thirty." Padme said as the first meditation bell began to ring._

_" Ok I'll see you later." Anakin said as the three young Jedi got up from the table and went their separate ways for about thirty minutes._

_Thirty minutes later the Younglings were in their first class and only class getting ready to study for the Trials tomorrow._

_" Good morning my soon to be Padawan Learners. Well today, you have reached the end of your years as Jedi Initiates, and you will no longer be Younglings, and can no longer remain in the Temple. All of you must pass from Initiate into a new level of service. And to reach this new level you must complete the Initiate Trials. So this is the time you should be preparing for them." Master Sabla-Mandibu said as she looked around the room._

_" Master could you give us any hints on what will be on the Trials?" Bobby asked hoping that he had every thing that he needed to pass the trial._

_" Yes am going to tell you what you need to know. And the first thing is to demonstrate you knowledge and understanding of the Jedi Code and with that said Anakin could you tell us what the Jedi Code is?" Master Sabla-Mandibu asked him._

_" There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." Anakin repeated the Code back to the Jedi Seer._

_" That is correct Padawan Skywalker. Ok the next thing you need to do is demonstrate self-discipline through meditation and lightsaber control. I would like Rayn and Anakin to demonstrate the First lightsaber Combat Form." the Jedi Master said._

_Both Rayn and Anakin stood up and began to demonstrate the lightsaber Combat Form I. _

_Ten minutes later Anakin had disarmed Rayn, who called out Solah._

_" Very good, the last thing that you need to prove is that the Force flows through you and that you are not a rock stubbornly blocking it's current. All of these things are to be expected of one who has completed the training of a Jedi Initiate, but not all of you will pass through the same place." the Jedi Seer said looking at the children that was in front of her._

_" Um... what will happen it we don't pass the Trials." Ashla asked._

_" Well there are two oppentions, the first is you will become a member of the Jedi Service Corps, which could either be in the Agricultural Corps or the Educational Corps, and there are a couple more Corps you can look into. Then some of you may not follow either path, and regretfully, the Council may decide the path of the Jedi is not for you. And if you arrive at this decision yourself, then it's the Force speaking to you, and you are not meant to follow the Jedi Path." the Master was telling the Younglings._

_" But how do we get a Master?" Mari asked._

_" Well like I said before some of you will graduate from the Initiate to Padawan. This will see you apprenticed to a Jedi Knight or Master, and it is necessary step in becoming a Jedi Knight or Master yourself. But competency at the Initiate Trials is not enough to earn a Padawan apprenticeship. You must forge a bond with a Knight or Master, and some of you will discover that the Force does not wish you to follow such a Path, with that you must Meditate on it now, so you will be prepared should such a moment come to pass." Master Sabla-Mandibu said looking at the Younglings._

_" So when you do follow the path of the Force then now do you find a Jedi Knight or Master to become and apprentice to them." J.K. asked._

_" Ok one way in which you can attract the attention of a potential Master is through the Apprentice Tournament. Each year the Temple holds a lightsaber contest for Padawans, which has a times included a free-for-all round or contests held underwater or in a zero-g chamber." Master Sabla-Mandibu said as she walked back and forth in front of the room._

_" What happens if you pass these contests?" Rayn asked._

_" Well although the tournament winner will undoubtedly receive an apprenticeship , the tournament's true purpose is to demonstrate you individual style so that a visiting Master might assess your abilities and potential to be a good fit as his or her Padawan. But for those who aren't gifted in Combat, the Apprentice Tournament my not be the best Validation of your skills. Jedi Consular, who are looking for a new Padawans often Force tournament in favor of asking the Temple staff to point out promising scholars. The Council is generally not involved in the pairing of a Master and a Padawan. It's the Force that will act as a guide expressing itself through this bond, and rarely needs outside help. Ok we are now going over some stuff that you feel you need to work on, and we have all day to work on all your weaknesses." Master Sabla-Mandibu said as she looked at each and everyone of her students._

_After four hours of studying, everyone went to lunch and while Anakin and Padme were sitting at the table talking Padme go this feeling that she was being watched._

_And looking over to the table where Masters Yoda, Obi-Wan and this female Jedi Knight was sitting at. It was then that Padme had a mental connection with this woman, and it was a this moment that they both realized that they were destine to be together. They looked at each other and knew it was the Force bring them together._

_After dinner, Padme and Anakin went to the Room of Thousand Fountains and studied until the ten minutes before the lights out bell began to rang._

_Anakin was staying in the dorms, so they both climbed into their sleeping mats and falling into a peaceful sleep._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_(Two weeks later/a day after the Apprentice Tournament)_

_" Hey Padme did you hear about Rayn?" Liam said as he came into the dorm room for his very last time._

_" Yeah, but I heard that he will be going into the Jedi Service Corps and he will be in the Medical Corps, so what are you doing today?" Padme asked as Anakin came into the room._

_" I'm meeting up with my Master and moving into my new quarters, and you, hey Anakin." Liam said as he saw Anakin sit down on Padme's sleeping mat._

_" Cool, well my Master had some things to do today so I wont be meeting her today, hey Anakin what's up?" Padme said as she put the few things into one of her bags._

_" Well you're not going to be alone here Master Obi-Wan had an off planet meeting but will be back after breakfast tomorrow so I'm stuck here until then, hey Luna." Anakin said as Luna came into the room._

_" Hey Anakin, Padme, Liam, well today is my last day in here, man I can't believe the day has finally came when I have to say goodbye to this place." Luna said sitting down on her sleeping mat._

_" Tell me about, well its breakfast time, am a little hungry. Good morning Carah." Padme said as Master Carah._

_" Good morning my new Padawan Learners, Liam your Master is here, I'm going to miss you, and you know that are welcome to come back here and to see me any time and that goes for all of you too." Carah said as tears came to her eyes._

_" Thank you Carah and I'll miss you too. And Padme thank you for your help with some of the Science and Political stuff." Liam said before going over to Carah and hugging her, then going over to Padme he hugged her too._

_" Your welcome, and if you still need help with some of your studies you know you can come to me." Padme smiled at Liam before he left the room._

_" Well am hungry so lets go and eat." Anakin said as the lunch bell rang._

_" Well since today will be our last days together, so lets go out and I'll buy." Carah said to the last three of her Younglings, who are now Padawans._

_" Alright!" the three Padawans said to Carah._

_They hopped off their sleeping mats and followed Carah out of the room and the Temple._

_" So where do you guys like to go?" Carah said as they got into a speeder._

_" There is a place that Master Obi-Wan took me and Padme a couple of times, and they have the best Nerf sliders." Anakin said and looking over to Padme._

_" Oh yeah and they most wonderful Spice Cakes too and the place is Dex's Diner." Padme said as she remember the place._

_" Yeah that is the place." Anakin said glad to know that Padme knew the name of the place._

_" Ok Dex's diner it is, I know the Dewback ribs and burgers are great too." Carah said as she flew them thru the traffic to the area where Dex's Diner was located._

_They finally reached the diner and Carah parked the speeder close to the diner, then everyone got out of the speeder and headed for the building._

_" Master Carah, Younglings and Padawan Anakin, welcome and have a seat." Dex called out when he looked up from the customer that he was talking to when the saw the small group came into the diner._

_" Hey Dex." the small group said as they walked over to a booth._

_" I have never been here before so what is good to eat here and drink too." Luna asked as she leaned over to some to see the menu that Carah was holding between them._

_" The Nerf Burgers are good as is the Nerf Sliders, and the Dewback Ribs, they have a breakfast but I never had it yet but I may try it one day." Carah said pointed to the a few things on the menu that is was good._

_" The Jawa Juice is really good, and a lot of people buy it." Padme said as Anakin pointed to what he wanted on the menu._

_" I'm going to have the Nerf Slider and Jawa Juice." Anakin said as he leaned closer to Padme so that way he could see the menu that him and Padme are sharing._

_" This time around I believe I'll have Dewback Ribs and Jawa Juice." Padme said as Dex came over to their table._

_" Master Carah its nice to see you again and you to Younglings Padme, Padawan Anakin, and who is this young lady?" Dex asked when he noticed a new person in his diner._

_" Hi am Luna and it's nice to finally meet you, both Padme and Anakin have told me a lot about this place." Luna said smiling up at Dex._

_" We are here to celebrate that both Luna and Padme have passed their Jedi Initiate Trials and are now Padawan Learners, and they will be joining their Jedi Masters tomorrow." Carah said smiling at both girls._

_" Well this does call for a celebration and everything for you guys are on the house." Dex said with a huge smile before leaving the table and told the human waitress that the Jedi's food was on the house._

_" Hey guys so what can I get you all to drink?" the waitress asked as she smiled at everyone at the table._

_" We all want Jawa Juice." Carah said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement._

_" Ok I'll be back for your food orders." the waitress said before leaving the table._

_" So what's going to happen now when Obi-Wan goes on missions and you will not be able to go with him." Carah asked as the waitress came over with their drinks._

_Everybody gave the waitress their food order._

_" He will let me go with him, I'll just have to stay behind in the ship if its dangerous and come with him when negotionating a peace treat." Anakin said as he looked out of the window and saw people waking around._

_" What about your classes?" Padme asked as the waitress came back with their food._

_" I will get my assignments and do them, I will be there by holo-video." Anakin said as he took one of the sliders and began eating it._

_" I may have to do that to when I go with my Master on assignments too, which would be cool I will get to see some of the galaxy." Padme said cutting the burger in half and began eating it too._

_Thirty minutes later, they walked back into the Temple and they went their separate ways._

_Carah headed for the dining hall so she could collect the Younglings that was finishing up their lunch, and Luna headed back to the dorm rooms so that way she could start her Meditation before the Younglings get there. _

_Anakin and Padme went to the Room of Thousand Fountains so that way they could Meditate without listening to the loud Younglings coming back into the Dorm room._

_When they come back to the Dorm Rooms when they saw the new Initiates sitting around the room, and they were getting ready to hear a story that Carah was going to read to them._

_Padme and Anakin sat down next to a couple of the new Initiates and was talking to them and the others to see where they were from and letting them know what Carah would expect from them and what was one thing they had to learn while they are here as Initiates. _

_After talking to the Initiates and listening to the three stories that Carah read to them the dinner bell rang they helped Carah get the children lined up and down to the dining hall for dinner, while the children sat at one table Anakin and Padme sat down at a table closer to the back of the room that was made for two people, mostly for Masters and their Padawans._

_" So do you want to go to the training room and practice some of the Lightsaber Form and add a few steps of our own, and I can show you some of Forms II and III that Obi-Wan has been teaching me." Anakin said as they finished up their food but was sipping their drinks._

_" Sure that sounds great, and I have been working on some of my own moves on the Form I and I would love to know more Forms." Padme said as she smile at Anakin and she even felt different emotion in Anakin, and it was the same feeling that she had felt for him since the day he walked into her life._

_" Ok lets go then." Anakin said as he too felt the emotion and feelings that she had and he knew that she could read his thoughts and feelings that he has for her._

_They left the dining hall and headed for training room where they spent four hours until they realized that they heard the twenty minutes before lights out bell, heading back to the dorm room they grabbed their things so that way they could go to the refreshers and take a shower to clean up before heading off to bed._

_Coming back into the Dorm room they saw that they new Initiates were already in bed and sleeping when they climbed into their sleeping mats just as the lights went off._

_Padme said good night to Anakin telepathically and he return her goodnights before they both laid their heads down on their pillows and falling asleep._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_" Good morning my young Padawans and Younglings it's time to get up and get ready for breakfast." Carah said coming into the sleeping area of the dorm room._

_" Good morning Carah, um... we aren't going to meditate first?" Padme asked as she sat up and looked around the room to see a couple of new Younglings waking up._

_" Not this morning but the three of you can after breakfast, so now lets get ready for breakfast." Carah said as the rest of Younglings began waking up, and sitting up in their sleeping mats._

_" I could help you out some with the Younglings this morning." Luna said getting up from her sleeping mat._

_" Thank you, that would be good, because I do need to finish a couple of things before you two leave after breakfast." Carah said looking at the three Padawans and smiling at them._

_" Ok that's fine I'll take the boys and you two take the girls." Anakin said as he nodded to the boys._

_" Thank you, ok listen up Younglings please form two lines girls in one line and boys in the other line. Girls you will follow Padawans Luna and Padme to the girls refreshers while the boys will follow Anakin to the boys refresher. And when your guys come back here then we can go down to the dining hall for breakfast." Carah said as she was getting the Younglings into the two lines._

_" Yes Mistress." The Younglings said as they got into the two lines._

_As some of the Younglings were still grabbing their things that they would need for their showers and their tooth brush before joining the rest of their Clan mates in the lines._

_" Ok we need to get into the showers and then brush our teeth, then once we are done, please line back up and we can go back to the dorm room." Padme said as the new Younglings finished lining up._

_The three Padawans led the children to the refresher where they all got cleaned up and brushed their teeth before heading back to the dorm room so they could get ready for breakfast._

_" Oh good you guys are back, ok Younglings I want you all to put your up your toiletries and hang up your towels over there on the towel rack so that we can head down to the dining hall for breakfast." Carah said to the Younglings and the three Padawans as they walked into the dorm room._

_The Younglings did what their Dorm Mistress asked them to do and quickly and lining back up so that way they could get some breakfast._

_Padme and Anakin walked into the meditation area. They were surprise to see Gwyn, Rayn and Jempa sitting on their Meditation mats._

_" Hey Padme, Anakin you care to join us." Jempa said as he opened up one eye and saw Padme and Anakin standing in the doorway of the room._

_" No thanks we were just looking at this place for the last time, besides it's breakfast time." Padme said as they heard Carah telling the new Younglings to line up and get ready to follow her to the dining hall._

_" Oh my, it's breakfast time already. Well am going to go and eat breakfast so I'll see you guys later." Gwyn said getting up and grabbing her Meditation mat._

_The rest of the group nodded and got up from their mats before gathering up their mats headed out of the Meditation area and going into the sleeping area to put the mats up before they left the room._

_Ten minutes later the small group of Padawans walked into the dining hall and they stopped in the door way so that way they could see where they could sit after they grabbed their food and drink._

_" Oh great he's back and who is that with him." Anakin said as he saw Obi-Wan sitting at a table and sitting next to him was a very beautiful woman._

_" What, hey Master Obi-Wan is back Anakin, so I guess that means you wont be sitting with us." Rayn said as he too saw Obi-Wan._

_" I see him, but I will be with you guys, because he seems to be busy talking with that lady next to him." Anakin said before heading over to one of the food stations._

_Padme, Luna and Gwyn went over to a different food station, while Jempa followed Anakin. Rayn just stood there glaring at Anakin before following the girls._

_Anakin had his breakfast; and walked passed the table the Obi-Wan was sitting at and Obi-Wan nodded to him before returning his attention back to the woman beside him._

_Anakin went down to the long isle of tables until he came to an empty table close to the back of the room, he sat down and just hope that Padme would be the only one to sit down with him and not the rest of the people who seem to follow her where ever she goes._

_" So have you met up with your new Master yet Padme, mine is really nice, hey there is Mari so I think I'll go and sit with her." Gwyn said as she went over to the table were some of the ex-clan mates were sitting at._

_" There is my cousin, who is visiting my brother. I'll see you back at the dorm." Luna smiled and waved back at her cousin, who waved at her._

_Padme walked passed Obi-Wan's table and he nodded to her, but as she nodded back to him she also noticed the woman sitting next to him looked straight at her and also nodded to her as she smiled at her._

_" Is that the one?" the woman whisper, but didn't know that Padme could hear them in her head, and she just watched Padme go to a table a coupled rows away._

_" Yes that is the one..." Obi-Wan said before they started talking about something else._

_Padme sat down next to Anakin as he watched her look at Obi-Wan and the mystery woman, before he began smiling as she was looking very confuse._

_" What's up Padme, you do have this look like you are listening to someone's conversation." Anakin said as he stuffed a Nerf sausage link in his mouth._

_" You could say that, who is that person with Obi-Wan. She asked him if I was the one, what is that suppose to mean." Padme reached over to her cup and took a sip of her tea._

_" You know that could be your new Master, and boy if she is you then you are so lucky, oh man she is very beautiful." Anakin sat there just watching the two Jedi Masters._

_" Ok Anakin quit thinking with the little head that is between your legs, and you are right about one thing I think she is my new Master. You know the strange thing is I had a feeling that know she is I could feel a bond that is strong when she is close by. And yes she is very beautiful too." Padme shook her head as to clear her head from the conversation of the two Master, before she looked away from them and a commotion caused her to look at another table. _

_The commotion pushed it's way into her head, she looked around and saw that it was Rayn who was sitting at a table all by himself, and what she was reading in his mind was total hatred towards Anakin._

_" Why is that every time I come into or in a room Rayn is always glaring at me, I never did anything to him." Anakin said as he saw Rayn glare at him before turning his back to Anakin._

_" Well all I can say it has something to with the fact that he has always had a crush on me. He thinks the only reason why I never returned his feelings is because of you. And because he also thinks I care more about you than I do him and he is right in that. The sad thing is I keep telling him that I only think of him as a great friend." Padme said as she started to blush when she just realized that she told Anakin about her feelings towards him._

_" What a minute you care about me?" Anakin turned and looked at her and smiled._

_" Yes, Anakin I care very much about you. I thought you knew about that. I thought you could read it in my thoughts." Padme looked at him and shyly smiled at him._

_" Wow, um... yeah I did read your thoughts once but I thought the only reason you cared for me was because you felt sorry for me, all because of my situation on how I became a Padawan without being a Jedi Initiate first. And I want you to know that I too have felt the same way about you too Padme I always have, and still do. Um... Padme I was wondering if you could be my girl?" Anakin asked and also hoped that she would say yes to the last part._

_Before Padme could answer him, the bell rang and everyone was getting up so that they could begin their day. And also coming over to their table was Mari, Ashla and Jempa._

_" Hey Padme, Anakin we wanted to come over here and say bye before we head back to our quarters and that we already miss you both very much." Mari said smiling at the couple._

_" Hey guys, I miss all of you too. So how do you like you new quarters and Masters?" Padme got up from the table and Anakin followed her lead._

_" It's really cool, and he is really great too, and tomorrow he is taking me to get my new Padawan robes." Ashla said as they began heading for the trash units._

_" I like mine too and we too are getting new clothes for me." Jempa said putting his trash in the unit._

_" So when do you get to meet your Jedi Master Padme?" Mari asked as they left the dining hall._

_" Well guys this is where we say bye." Ashla said as they reached one of the turbo-lifts that takes the Jedi to the dorms, which are located on the different side of the Temple._

_" Bye guys see you later, then." Padme said as the two girls got onto the lift after hugging Padme and Anakin bye._

_" Well this where I too have to say bye for now, but I'll see you at lunch." Anakin said as they waited for another lift that would take him a few levels down from where they were standing._

_" Ok I'll see you later, and Anakin yes I will." Padme smiled at him before turning away and headed down the hallway just leaving Anakin standing there with a huge smile on his face._

_Finally getting to the Jedi Initiates' dorms Padme walked into the main room of her dorm and saw Carah talking to someone._

_" Oh good Padme you're back, I want you to meet Nyckol Loyoload, you Jedi Master." Carah said as she saw Padme come into the room._

_" Hello Padme it's so great to finally meeting you, I have heard so much about you." Nyckol said as she turned around and came face to face with Padme._

_" Um... hello, and it's nice to finally meeting you too, let me guess Master Obi-Wan told you all about me." Padme said to the woman, who she had seen sitting with Obi-Wan earlier at breakfast._

_" Ah so you do know Master Obi-Wan and yes he did say that you have been a really huge help to him by helping his Padawan get all caught up with his classes, and Jedi Knight Carah here has told me about you too. Well if you are ready to go, I can take you to our new quarters." Nyckol said with a smiling at Padme and trying to make her feel comfortable with her._

_" Um... sure just let me grab my two bags, and say goodbye to a couple of my friends that are still here." Padme said seeing that both Luna and Rayn along with Gwyn and Jempa in the meditation room._

_" Sure that's fine, and please take your time." Nyckol nodded her head to Padme, who nodded back, she watched Padme go into the sleeping area._

_Padme went over to her sleeping mat and picked up her two bags that she had put on her bed earlier before going to breakfast. She looked around the room and smiled as she saw a few new Jedi Initiates sleeping on the mats, taking their naps, and it got her remembering her first day eight years ago when she became a Jedi Initiate._

_Then she headed out of the room and going over to the door and putting down the two bags before heading into the meditation room._

_" So that is your new Master, wasn't she the one who was sitting with Master Obi-Wan at breakfast?" Luna asked standing up from the floor._

_" Yes that is my new Master, well guys its been really great to have you all as my Clan mates, but hey we will still see each other in our classes when we're not a mission with our new Masters." Padme looked at Luna, Rayn, Gwyn and Jempa._

_" Man you are so lucky, I just wish that I got picked to be a Padawan, and she is beautiful too." Rayn looked over Padme's shoulder so that way he could watch Master Nyckol._

_" I bet you do Rayn, but hey you do know that you can still be picked by a Jedi Master or Knight to become a Padawan Learner, you know that's what happen to Master Obi-Wan, he wasn't picked at first, and he went into the Jedi Service Corps." Padme looked at Rayn and saw sadness come across his face._

_" Thanks for having hope for me Padme and thanks for being a great friend." Rayn said giving Padme a smile just before she came over to him and gave him a hug._

_" Don't give up hope on yourself Rayn." Padme whispered in his ear so no one could hear her._

_" Thanks." Rayn nodded before pulling away from her._

_Padme went around the small circle and said bye to everyone. Before she walked out of the room to where Nyckol was waiting for her._

_" Ready to head to our new quarters, my young Apprentice?" Nyckol asked as Padme came up to her and smiled at her._

_" Yes Master I'm ready, bye Carah you have always been there when I needed someone to talk too, and thank you." Padme went over to Carah and giving her a huge hug._

_" You are so very welcome, and you do know that you are always welcome to come back here to visit, and to stay here when your Master is on assignment that she can't take you with her." Carah said holding Padme to her and hugging her._

_" Yes Carah I will come by every so often and stay here when she is gone." Padme said pulling away from Carah before wiping away the tears from her eyes._

_Padme nodded over to Nyckol and they went over to the door and picked up the two bags that were sitting by the door._

_Then both Padme and Nyckol left the Jedi Initiates' dorms and headed off towards the lifts that will take them down a couple of levels of the Temple._

_" So Carah told me that you are from Naboo, guess what am from Naboo too. What part are you from because my family is from the mountain country, my parents own a small vineyard there." Nyckol said as they stepped on to the lift._

_" Cool well my family have two places, one of the places is on the outskirts of Theed, and we also have a retreat in the Lake Country, but we are originally from the Mountain Country." Padme told Nyckol as the lift stopped at the level they need to get off on._

_" Really, you know what you do look like Queen Amidala?" Nyckol said as they walked further down the hallway until they came to another set of turbo-lifts._

_" Um... well that's because she is my sister, and how do you know what she looks like without her makeup?" Padme asked looking up at the woman in shock that she knew what Amidala looked like._

_" Well I have been on assigned to her security team for the past two years, and we are great friends, but the whole time she never told me that she had a sister that was a Jedi." Nyckol said as they got onto the other set of lifts and she pushed the up button._

_" Really you know that really doesn't surprise me, you can say that we really don't see eye to eye even though she is four years older than me." Padme was sounding a little sad because her sister never said one word about her._

_" You were at Master Qui-Gon's funeral and even at the celebration." Nyckol asked as the turbo-lift stopped on their floor._

_" Yes I was, and I was the only Jedi Initiate there too." Padme began to remember that was where she saw Nyckol, that was because she was standing next to Obi-Wan during the parade and celebration that the Amidala had after the Battle of Naboo._

_" You know what now that I think about it Amidala did say a few things about you, but she never said your name. What she did tell me was that she had a baby sister who was going to school off world." Nyckol said as they stopped at a door and she hit the key pad._

_" Hey Nyckol, Padme it's good to see again." Obi-Wan came out of the room that is across the hallway from their room._

_" Hey Obi-Wan are we still on for tonight?" Nyckol asked him as Anakin came up behind Obi-Wan._

_" Yes are still on, um... we are heading to the training room you both care to join us before lunch." Obi-Wan asked as he saw a surprise look on Padme's face._

_" Sure you know what that sounds great, we will see you in a few minutes then." Nyckol said before Obi-Wan and Anakin left them standing there in the hallway._

_" I take it that is their quarters." Padme asked as their door slid open and Nyckol walked into their new quarters._

_" Yes they are our neighbors, well lets get you settled in and change our clothes, before heading down to the training room." Nyckol went over to her dresser and began pulling out a work out clothes._

_They changed clothes and headed down to the training room where Obi-Wan was teaching Anakin Form II of the lightsaber combat._

_Seven hours later, after a great training section both Padme and Nyckol took a nice hot shower to relax their sore muscles. Just before, they join Obi-Wan and Anakin for dinner. _

_After dinner, Padme was so tired that she once she put on her nightgown and climbed into bed she fell sound asleep._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_" Hey Padme, so are you ready for your Padawan braid." Nyckol looked up from her data-pad as Padme came into the room after her shower._

_" Yes I am, do you know that I have been waiting for this for a long time. So what is my role as a Padawan Learner?" Padme came over to Nyckol's bed and sat down next to her._

_Nyckol grabbed the brush and some rubber bands so that way she could begin doing Padme's Padawan braid. Before she started, she first began to brush Padme's hair so that way she could make sure that there wasn't any tangles and that the braid had the correct amount of hair for the three strands of hair that will be braided together._

_" Well as a Padawan Learner you will be executing open-ended missions and will be expected to keep up with the Jedi who could out match you in everyway." Nyckol took a small section behind Padme's right ear and began braiding the small piece of hair that she was holding in her hands._

_" Does that mean that I get to travel away from Coruscant too?" Padme just sat there as her Master put her Padawan braid in her hair._

_" Yes you will be going on a few missions with me, and there will also be times I will have you go to the Archives and look up some stuff for us about a planet and people on that planet, so that way we can know more about their culture and customs so that way we can help out the people." Nyckol said as she finished with the braid._

_" I see will I'm good at that and will I be sitting in at the Senate too?" Padme got up, went over to the mirror, and looked at her new braid._

_" Yes you maybe doing that too, oh and there maybe times you feel tempted by self-pity or feeling inadequate to the task at hand, but these feeling will recede after a few months, if you begin to have those feelings you know that you can always come to me and I will do my best to help you out." Nyckol sat there and watched Padme look at her braid and it was then she could tell that Padme felt more like a Jedi._

_" Thank you and I will." Padme put the mirror down and turned to look at her Master._

_" The only thing you need to do now is listen to my teachings, and if they seem to contrary to what you have learned earlier here at the Temple, you are more than welcome to question me about anything you feel that's not right to you, ok with that said let's go and get your new clothes." Nyckol got off the bed and headed for the door._

_" Ok and I understand, so I will be staying here when you are gone a mission that I can't go on?" Padme asked as they started heading down the long hallway to the turbo-lift._

_" No you will be staying in the Padawan Dorms, which I will show you after we get your clothes. If you don't feel comfortable about staying there you can stay with your Initiate Clan if that would make you feel better, but most of the time you will be with me. If you are worried about missing your classes you wont, because you will using the holo-com while we are on a mission." Nyckol stepped onto the lift. She hit the button of the level that the Quarter Master was located._

_" Ok so can you tell me what is the difference about my attire now that I'm a Padawan Learner, well besides the robe and the braid." Padme asked as the lift stopped and the doors opened up._

_" Well your braid well let people know that you are now a Padawan Learner, and as for your clothes, like you said you will get a robe, but you will also be getting a utility belt with pouches that contains food capsules, and even your own personal com-link. As well as other mission, the Quarter Master will issue specific tools to you the day before going onto the mission. As a Padawan, you will also reflect upon not only me, but also upon the entire Jedi Order. And always remember to carry yourself with calm professionalism, to answer all questions directed your way, to be fair but firm and to stay far far way from cantinas and spice dens." Nyckol said with a laugh._

_" I take it that part gets broken because that's where we can get juice information that we need to help us with our mission." Padme said as they walked into the landing bay and saw a couple of Initiate Clans already there, and she even saw Carah there with the new Initiates._

_Twenty minutes later Padme had her new clothes, and they went back to their quarters so that way Padme could change clothes before heading to breakfast. Right after breakfast they headed down to the Gardens and sat under a tree and meditated for thirty minutes, before heading back to their quarters so they could change clothes. They walked into the training room where Anakin and Obi-Wan were working on Form II as they waited for them. Soon both Masters were teaching their Padawans Forms II and III of lightsaber combat moves._

_After a two hour work out on the two Forms they cleaned up before heading out of the Temple for lunch._

_" In a few weeks or so we will be going on assignment so that means I need you to look up a couple of things in the Archives for us, and also for a week before heading out on the assignment we will be spending the whole week in the Senate and don't worry I will get you all the names of the places and people or species that we will be dealing with after I get the full down load too with the Council." Nyckol took a bite out of her Dewback burger, before looking over to Padme._

_" Sure I can do that." Padme smiled at her Master._

_" Anakin you will go with Padme, that's because the four of us will be going on this assignment together." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin who was stuffing the last of his burger into his mouth._

_" Ok that sounds good to me." Anakin said as he tried to swallow his food in his mouth._

_" Anakin please don't talk with your mouth full." Padme hit Anakin lightly on the shoulder._

_" Hey that hurt Padme and sorry." Anakin began rubbing his arm and taking a sip of his Jawa Juice._

_Thirty minutes later the four Jedi headed back to the Temple and once there both Anakin and Padme headed for the Room of the Thousand Fountains so they could meditate for a couple of hours._

_Five hours later Padme said goodnight to Anakin after they left the training room where they were practicing the lightsaber combat Forms I, II and III. They stopped in the hallway between the two room and said goodnight before walking into their quarters, and to bed._

_Changing her clothes and saying goodnight to Nyckol before they both got into their beds and falling sound asleep._


End file.
